No, this will be fun!
by ViVi222
Summary: What do you get when you have Matt, Mello, Chocolate syrup, and tequilla? Major lemony fun! Rated M for hard lemons


**A/N: This was written for Holli-chan who said I had to write some MattXMello to repent for the sin of writing MattXNear :P Here you go babe, hope you enjoy XD ....Warning rated M for major lemon (and chocolate syrup and tequilla XD) I do not own Matt, Mello, Death Note, or Cat Girl Alliance...Though I do own some tequilla that I am drinking in strawberry margarita form right now :P**

* * *

"What the HELL are you playing?" Mello exclaimed walking back into the livingroom, a bottle and two glasses in his hands.

"Cat Girl Alliance." Matt answers, deadpan. On the big screen tv was a girl dressed like a nekko with quite a large part of the male anatomy between her legs.

"Is that Hentai? You found a Henati video game? And why does that chick have a cock?" Mello asked, cocking his head to the side. He sat next to the gamer on the couch, setting the bottle and glasses on the coffee table.

"Well Rumi is a futanari, and obsessed with sex. What's that?" Matt asked, looking at the clear liquid in the triangle shapped bottle.

"Tequilla." Mello grins, pouring two shots.

"Where the hell did you get tequilla from? Did you drive to Mexico just to get some?" Matt asked supiciously.

Mello gave the red head a look like he was being stupid. "Matt, i'm a mofia boss. I can get whatever the fuck I want. I got a god damned missle for fuck sake!"

Matt blushes, "Right, sorry." Mello just shakes his head at the other man, noting how cute he was when he blushed, which was a lot.

"Here, drink up." He says handing Matt a glass.

"What? No chaser?" Matt teases, taking the glass.

"Just drink it bitch." Mello commands. Matt sticks his tongue out at the blonde and downs the shot, making a face. "You do that again and see what happens." Mello says, downing his own shot.

"Do what?" Matt asks, genuinly confused.

"You'll know when you do it." Mello replys, smirking. He pours two more shots, handing one to Matt again.

"Are you trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me?" Matt teases, downing the liquid again.

"Yes." Mello answers deadpan.

Matt just stares at his companion, shocked, but not really suprised. "Seriously?"

"Mmmhmm." Mello smirked. He poured another glass, pushing it towards Matt. "Drink up."

* * *

"Mellllllo. I'm drunk. Why did you get me drunk? I can't focus on...the game. When i'm drunk." Matt complained, squinting his eyes behind his goggles in an attempt to focus on the tv.

"I told you why I was getten you drunk you dumb ass. I seem to of gotten drunk too though. THAT was not part of the plan." Mello responded, waving an empty glass at the boy next to him.

Matt found this hillarious, bursting into laughter. "Iss not funny!" Mello whined.

"YES IT IS!" Matt exclaimed, "EVERYTHING'S FUNNY!" Matt fell sideways onto Mello. "Aww man, now I can't see the tv." Matt pouted. Mello started laughing at this.

"Tis not funny Mells! H-how do I get them to have sex with me if I can't see? I want a smoke." Matt proclaimed, rolling off the blonde to fall on the floor.

Mello was laughing so hard that he was holding his sides in pain, "Wow at least i'm not as drunk as you."

"It's all your fault. You just had to keep feeding me tequilla, now I can't even sit up! Give me my smokes!" Matt whined.

Mello stared down at his pouting boyfriend, Matt really was adorable, no matter what he was doing. Finally he kicked Matt's leg, "Your cigarettes are in your pocket dumb ass."

"Oh yeah!" Matt grinned, reaching for them. After his third try he crossed his arms over his chest. "Epic fail. Mells...Can you get them for me? Please?"

Mello gave Matt a look that clearly stated that he was being an idiot. Finally he sighed and grinned, "What will you give me if I do?"

Matt seemed to seriously think about this, then smiled. "I'll give you a kiss. A really good one."

"Are you saying you don't give me really good kisses other time?" Mello teased. Matt looked confused as he thought on this. "Don't think to hard, you'll hurt yourself." Mello laughed.

"It's the damn tequilla, makes it hard to think. So will you help?" Matt asked with those puppy dog eyes.

Mello sighs dramatically, "I suppose."

Mello slides off the couch with all the grace of a big cat, straddeling Matt's legs. He bends over the other man, arms at Matt's shoulders. "I want my kiss first though." He whispers in a heated voice.

Matt swallows and blushes, nodding in agreement. Mello smiles down at his boyfriend, moving to push the silver framed goggles onto his head. "I wanna see those pretty green eyes of yours."

Mello moves down in a push up motion, pressing lips to Matt's. Matt instantly opened to the blonde, nibbling at his bottom lip. Mello smirked, lips still pressed to Matt's and opened his mouth, pushing his tongue into the man below him.

Matt wrapped his arms around Mello's leather clad back, pulling him closer. He thrust his own tongue back in responce, licking gently at the other mans mouth. Matt snares Mello's tongue and sucks on it. Mello moans into his mouth, moving one hand to tangle in Matt's hair, the other hand trailing down Matt's body.

Matt feels the hand graze over a very sensitve area and tries to stiffle a moan of his own. Mello suddenly breaks the kiss, pushing himslef upright with a grin. Matt makes a small noise in protest. "I thought you wanted a smoke?" Mello teases, holding Matt's cigarettes infront of his face.

"Give me those." Matt says gumpily, swiping the cancer sticks. "You're such a tease." He complaines, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"It's not teasing if you plan to go through with it." Mello responds with a smirk.

Matt raises an eyebrow at this, "Oh really?"

"Mmmhmmm, I told you I was going to take advantage of you. Don't go anywhere." Mello grins, standing up and heading into another room.

* * *

Matt was sitting on the couch finishing his cigarette when Mello returned. The blonde was now topless, his leather vest nowhere in sight, and he was holding something behind his back. "Matty how much do you love me?" He asked in a sweet voice.

Matt swallowed, not trusting the tone in his boyfriends voice. "You know how much I love you Mells, the question is how much I trust you." This caused Mello to laugh, full throated, head back. Matt loved that laugh.

Mello removed his hand from behind his back revealing a bottle of hershey's chocolate syrup. "Oh man, this is gonna be bad." Matt said, blushing furiously.

"No, this is going to be fun." Mello corrected.

"But, but we'll get the couch all messy." Matt reasoned.

"Thats why we're not doing it on the couch."

Matt looked confused. "Get on the table. Now." Mello commanded.

Matt looked at the coffee table sceptically. Yeah it was long enough for him to lay down on, but not comfy in the least.

Matt finally sighed, knowing he wouldn't win, and moved to sit on the table. He was rewarded by a grin from Mello.

Mello sat on the couch infront of Matt, cocking his head to the side, looking over the red head. Finally he smirked and reached over to take off Matt's shirt.

Matt allowed this.

He also allowed Mello to push him back onto the table.

And he allowed him to take off his pants.

Followed by his boxers.

Matt laid stretched along the long narrow table, completely naked, feeling a little vunerable. Mello smiled down at him, then bent to kiss him. The kiss was deep and hard, full of probing tongues and teeth.

Mello pulled back and grabbed the chocolate, popping open the cap. The noise made Matt jump slightly. "What don't you trust me?" Mello laughed.

"Hell no I don't trust you." Matt replied, which made Mello laugh harder.

Mello poured a small amount of syrup onto Matt's chest, bending to lick it up in one long stroke of his tongue. Matt squirmed under him. "What's wrong?"

"It tickles." Matt said, blushing. Mello made an amused noise and kissed the boy, quick and chaste.

Mello poured chocolate on him again, this time a zigzagged line from collar bone to waist. He finished by putting a small drop on Matt's lips. He bent and licked across the gamer's full lips, Matt smiling at this.

The blonde reached in his pocket and produced a hair band, pulling his long hair back into a high pony tail. "Hey thats not fair! You're gonna get me all sticky but you're gonna keep from getting chocolate in your hair." Matt complained.

"Shut up Matt." Mello said, licking across his stomach. Matt shut up.

Mello moved back to him chest, licking along the trail of chocolate. Matt began to make small noises despite his best effort, Mello was just so good at this!

Mello ran his tongue over Matt's nipple, hearing a sharp hiss. Mello didn't have sensitive nipples, but Matt did. He grinned and sucked on the hard nub of flesh, flicking his tongue over it. Matt moaned, arching his back slightly.

Mello moved to the other one, working at it harder. Matt cried out, grabbing the blondes hair. "Like that, huh?" Mello teased. Matt blushed, letting go of Mello's hair.

Mello continued lower, until he was licking across Matt's hip bones. Matt involuntarly bucked his hips. It was driving him nuts having Mello's mouth so close to him but not touching. Mello chuckled and streightened up, moving to remove his own pants.

Matt watched in slight awe as his partner slid tight leather down his legs. Mello was beautiful, even with the burn scar. The burn scar just made him more handsome, like some fallen angel...

Mello straddled Matt's legs by his knees, already hard. He grabbed the syrup and began to drizzle it over Matt's excurtiatingly hard member, causing the man the wreath. "Mello, please." Matt begged in a breathy voice, hands gripping the edges of the table.

"I love it when you beg." Mello teased, bending forward, licking the tip. Matt's breath hitched, body trembling. Mello began working him in earnest, licking the chocolate off of Matt like an ice cream cone. Matt squirmed under him, making helpless pleading noises.

The blonde finally grabbed the base and took him completely into his mouth, causing Matt's spine to bow and him to cry out, "God Mello!" Mello hummed in responce to this, causing Matt to move more under him.

Mello began to move his head up and down, sucking and swirling his tongue around Matt. Matt gripped the table to the point of shaking, hips thrusting up to meet Mello.

Mello heard Matt's breathing change and knew he would come soon. He lifted his mouth off the other man, leaving Matt crying out in protest. He crawled his way up Matt's body, kissing him.

Matt noticed that Mello's kiss tasted more like chocolate then normal, which was to be expected, all things considered. Mello ran his knee between Matt's legs and Matt pulled away from the kiss, "What are you doing Mells?" He asked supiciously.

"What I said I was going to do, taking advantage of you." Mello answered with a slight smirk.

Matt grabbed Mello around the waist and rolled the two off the coffee table the short distance to the ground, "The hell you are! I am _so_ not drunk enough for that anymore Mihael!" Matt exclaimed, now straddeling the other man.

"Damnit Mail that hurt!" Mello whined, rubbing his head.

"Quit whining, we only fell like a foot. Now back to the sex, if you want it, i'm on top." Matt retorted.

Mello scoweled up at the red head, crossing his arms over his chest. Matt smirked down at the blonde. He knew he won this one. He had played uke to Mello on a few occasions, but those were few and far between. Mello enjoyed it more then he did anyways.

Matt bent down and kissed Mello, sliding his hand down to stroke him. Mello moaned and opened his mouth to Matt, tangeling one hand in Matt's hair, the other wrapped around his back.

He moved so his legs were between Mello's, the blonde wrapping his own legs around Matt's waist out of habbit. Matt grinned against Mello's lips, moving back just enough to whisper "Is that a yes to sex?"

"Yes, damnit, you bastard." Mello responded harshly.

"Good." Matt answered, recapturing the blondes lips, pushing inside of him at the same time. Mello's spine went ridgid, a small pained noise lost in Matt's mouth. Matt froze, just barely inside of his partner, waiting for Mello's signal that it was okay to go.

Mello finally relaxed and Matt continued his thrust in. Matt quickly found a rythm that caused Mello's breathing to go ragged, nail's biting into his back. Mello would never let anyone but Matt top him, mostly because no one knew his body like Matt. The red head could hit that cluster of nerves perfectly on the first try, every time.

Shortly after Mello's breathing had changed he cried out, legs tightning around Matt, nail's leaving little crescent's of blood. Three more thrusts and Matt came as well, collapsing on top of the blonde, breath coming in heavy pants.

After a few minutes of lying in silence, Mello petting Matt's head, Matt spoke. "Hey Mells?"

"What Matty?" Mello asked softly.

"You were right, this was fun."

Mello started to laugh, kissing Matt's forehead, "Yeah, it was."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed my Mello and Matt smut XD Sorry spell check was not working AGAIN, so if there are any errors I apologise profuscily (wow I probably just butcherd that word) R&R is always apreciated ^_^**


End file.
